


A day at Shinozaki’s house

by Pinguino808



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinguino808/pseuds/Pinguino808
Summary: Secrets, mistery and lies. Sasugai’s worst day because of Maeshima and Shinozaki (indirectly).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A day at Shinozaki’s house

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! English is not my mother language and this is my first fan fiction written in English. I’m sorry for grammar/vocabulary mistakes.
> 
> Hope you like it. I think it’s cute and funny.

It was summer. A Sunday summer.

The weather was sunny and very hot. And Maeshima Kensei was standing in front of the mirror while his grandmother was fixing the smoking for him.

But why was he wearing a smoking in first place?

That’s because the week before, at school…

“Sasugai… Sa-su-ga-i, I’m calling you!”, Maeshima wanted the attention of his ‘personal coach’.

“W-What?”, it was unusual for Sasugai to be absent-minded during practice.

“I was calling you. You seem tired. Are you not feeling well? If you are not going to help me with my practice, go home.”

“Sorry, sorry. I was thinking of something very important right now…”

“What? You have a problem with me? Have I done something wrong?”

“It’s not about you. I wasn’t paying attention to you, so I don’t know if you made some mistake.” - Maeshima thought it was a bit rude saying it in that way - “It’s something about my family.”

“Shinozaki?”

“Yeah. I was thinking about some excuse to ditch a family event.”

“I’m curious. What event? It’s someone birthday?”

“Don’t talk about birthday with me.” For some unknown reason, Sasugai got suddenly angry. Like some childhood trauma was awaken in his mind. “I remember well”, Sasugai continues, “Since I was a child, I never had birthday party. But whenever Shinozaki won a competition, the old man held a very luxurious party in our house. I always had to participate and witness Shinozaki being praised for his victories.”

Yes, it was a trauma.

“I’m sorry…”, Maeshima tries to change subject, “So, what’s this important event?”

“Ah, it’s the anniversary of the foundation of the old man’s business. He wants me to be present. He doesn’t leave me other option.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“I hate these events. I don’t want to go… and to meet Shinozaki.”

“What would happen if you don’t go?”

“The old man can be scary. He could close my bank account.”

“You have no other option to go and endure it. It’s only a day. You can do it. And if it’s a luxurious party, there will surely be an amazing buffet.”

Sasugai had a brilliant idea - “Maeshima, are you free next Sunday? Want to come with me and eat the luxurious buffet?”

“Really? But…”

“No problem. The old man says I can bring a friend. The party will be more lively if you are there annoying Shinozaki for me.”

“What? I don’t want to ruin the party!”

“That’s not what I mean. Shinozaki doesn’t have any friend. Not even one. So, if you come as my friend, he will be annoyed. And it would be easier for me to stay with someone I know and I don’t hate.”

“O-Okay, then. I’ll come.”

“You have saved me. Ah, remember that the party requires a dress code.”

“What’s a dress code?”

And that’s why Maeshima was wearing a smoking. When he told his grandparents that he was going to a gala and that he needed something to wear, his grandmother hurried to find something elegant among his late father clothes.

Maeshima was very happy to wear his father’s clothes, but he had no idea that smokings were so uncomfortable.

“Kensei, don’t eat to much during the party”, his grandmother reminds him.

Smokings are not like casual clothes. They have to be perfectly fitting. It’s common sense. And you also have to adapt your behavior to what you are wearing.

“What nonsense”, thinks Maeshima. He was going to a party to eat to his heart’s content, but he can’t.

He begins to regret to have accepted the invitation. The smoking was to tight and it was too hot. The summer heat was killing him. 

“All right. You can go, Kensei. Have fun with your friend.”, says his grandma.

“Thank, grandma.”

The party would begin at 6 P.M. but he has promised to meet with Sasugai two hours before to check his outfit.

“You are late”, said Sasugai.

“Sorry. My grandma took an hour to fix the smoking and the hairstyle.”

“Um… You are so elegant I didn’t recognize you. Quite creepy…”, Sasugai mocks him.

“Don’t make fun of me. Let’s go. It’s so hot. Your house has air conditioning, right?”

They walk toward the Shinozaki residence aka. Sasugai’s family home.

“It’s huge. So, your family is rich?”

“You didn’t know? It’s true I grew up here, but it’s never been my home. I don’t have good memory of this house.”

They have around two empty hours until the party. After going to the toilette, Maeshima decides to go around visiting the house. But it was too big and he got lost.

By mistake, he enters someone’s room. The room was decorated entirely with penguins. To be more exact, the room was decorated with Skatelino, the skate-leading mascotte. Lots of plushies and figures. Even the pillowcase, the bed sheet and the blanket had the penguin printed on.

“Wow, there must be some big fan of skate-leading here. Is this the room of a child?”, wonders Maeshima.

“Who is there?”, Shinozaki was standing by the door.

“S-Shinozaki… hello. Sorry for entering without permission… It this…”

“It’s not my room”, Shinozaki replies immediately anticipating the question.

“What?”, Maeshima was confused.

Yes, it was indeed Shinozaki’s room. But he didn’t want Maeshima to know it.

“It’s obvious that it’s not your room. I wouldn’t make such supposition. I was asking if you have younger brothers.” Maeshima really means it. He really doesn’t think that it could be Shinozaki’s room. 

Shinozaki didn’t know if Maeshima was smart (to have assume that the room’s owner have to be a child) or dumb (to haven’t suspect about him), but he has to keep the lie - “Hayato” - Sasugai was his only brother, after all.

“Hayato? Are you talking about Sasugai? Is he your only brother?”

“Yes”

“No, this can’t be Sasugai’s room. He doesn’t live here either.”

“This is Hayato’s room. When he lived here.”

“No, it can’t be”, says Maeshima really convinced of his affirmation.

“Why you say this?”, Shinozaki was scared and has a speed heartbeat.

“Sasugai moved around a year ago, right? So why is here this limited edition mug cup that was released last month?”, Maeshima took the cup on the desk.

Unfortunately for Shinozaki, Maeshima was also a fan of this mascotte. He also has a collection of gadgets, but not at the level of the room’s owner.

“How do you explain this, Shinozaki?”

Shinozaki felt like Maeshima was interrogating him.

“I bought all this… for Hayato.”

“For Sasugai?”

“It’s a surprise. For when Hayato will return to live here.”

Because Sasugai always makes clear the degree he hates Shinozaki, Maeshima thought the two brothers doesn’t go along well. But, it seems it was Sasugai’s one-sidely hate.

Maeshima was quite moved. The inexpressive Shinozaki does love his younger brother.

“I understand. I won’t tell him about this.”

“Thank…” - the lie had worked…

“But…!”, Maeshima hasn’t cleared all his doubts.

“What…”, Shinozaki was nervous. What is he going to ask?

“Shinozaki…”

Shinozaki feels a great sense of suspense.

“…do you also like Skatelino?” - it was an innocent question.

“Well… I don’t… not like it.”

“I also like to collect the gadgets, but getting the limited edition is tough. You are lucky, I bet you simply pay someone to get it for you. I also wanted this mug cup, but when I went to the shop, it was sold out.”

“You can have it.”

“But… this is for Sasugai.”

“I have two.”

“So, this is yours.”

“I don’t mind. You can have it.”

“You are… such a nice guy, Shinozaki! Thank you. Maybe, we can have something in common.”

“Yeah”, Shinozaki nodded. He was happy hearing this.

“Sorry, I have to go back.”

“Ken… Maeshima Kensei, why are you here today?”, this was the question he wanted to ask from the beginning.

“Sasugai invited me to the party.”

“In that case, I’ll keep the cup for you. I’ll tell the butler to put it with the souvenirs we will give to every partecipant of the party.”

“Really?”

“It would be bad if it gets broken.”

“You are right. Thanks.”

Maeshima left the room and Shinozaki breathes a sigh of relief.

“Ah, Shinozaki…”, Maeshima seems to have forget something.

“What is it?”

“Is Sasugai such a big fan of Skatelino?”

“Well… he keeps it a secret… but it has to do… with the reason he started skate-leading” - the best lie that came in his mind at the moment.

“Really? But it’s true that there are gadgets that only skaters and staff can get… I only wanted to know this. See you at the party”, Maeshima really left this time.

…

At the party, Shinozaki was smiling like something really happy has happened, and this made Sasugai pissed off. Maeshima thought that he was glad to be in the same house with his younger brother once more.

“Why is he not annoyed? What’s that smile?”, Sasugai was the one annoyed.

“Take it easy, Sasugai. Maybe, Shinozaki is a better brother than you think.”

“He will not even if the world will end!”, Sasugai replies.

But what was the real reason for Shinozaki happiness? And why he has lied to Maeshima about his room?

Firstly, he was not embarrassed about his extreme collection of the penguin mascotte. He had a more obscure secret to hide.

Among the various gadget, he had a digital frame. The frame was on the desk near the mug cup. Shinozaki was glad that Maeshima haven’t noticed it because he was focused on the cup.

Shinozaki was not the type to keep photos of himself in his room. In fact, the frame has only landscape picture, but among them there was a single photo of himself taken at a competition that he won in elementary school. And on the background, there was Maeshima.

What Shinozaki wanted to hide so bad was this. For this reason, he always reacted fretfully when Maeshima asked him questions. He wanted him to leave the room as soon as possible and to not ask/notice about the frame.

Maeshima may be dumb, but he could be suspicious seeing himself on the background of a photo in someone alse’s room. If he had asked about it, Shinozaki was scared to not being able to came up with a proper lie.

He wasn’t ready to tell Maeshima that he always is a fan of him (or something more). 

To deceive Maeshima, Shinozaki also uses his brother Hayato as scapegoat. To be honest, he has no idea of what his younger brother likes. He has always neglected him.

But what he know for sure is that Sasugai is smart. If he saw Maeshima with the cup, he would suspect. For this reason, he doesn’t let Maeshima to go back with the cup. Fortunately, he had a good excuse.

This leads to why Shinozaki was smiling happily during the party. Not only because he successfully deceived Maeshima, but also because he discovers that they have something in common.

It was true that he had bought two cup. But it wasn’t for Sasugai. He always wanted to give it to Maeshima. In reality, he has a lot of gadget that he wanted to gift him. He didn’t know they were both collectors, so this discovery made him really happy he couldn’t stop smiling.

…

After the party, Shinozaki goes back to his room, he changed to his pajama (with penguins pattern) and lie down on the bed hugging a penguin plush. 

“Kensei… was in my house…”, he whispers to the penguin.

He had thought that day would be boring, but something good happened.

…

Meanwhile, Sasugai was escorting Maeshima to the station. He was really upset. Not only because he wasn’t able to see his brother annoyed, but also because for all the day Maeshima didn’t stop talking about penguins and gadgets.

(You can’t blame him. Shinozaki made Maeshima thinks that Sasugai was a collector, too.)

Sasugai isn’t interested in mascotte and gadgets, at all. So that conversation was totally tiring for him. He regretted to have invited Maeshima to the party. It would be better if he went alone. Rather, why he suddenly start talking about this topic, to begin with?

As predicted, that was Sasugai worst day ever.

P.S. Shinozaki is a fervent collector. He always get the gadget personally. He never pay someone to get it for him. It would be against his collector principle.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about writing this after episode 6 after seeing Shinozaki buying all the gadget. I ship Maeshima and Shinozaki, and hope seeing this two interacting more in later episode.
> 
> But my favorite character is Sasugai. I really like his personality and attitude.


End file.
